greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Arborean Rebellion
The Arborean Rebellion, also called The Arborean War as it known to the Axis, is the 30-year long occupation and conflict between Alliance to Restore Arborea and the various Axis forces that occupied Arborea after their victory in the Invasion of Arborea. The Arborean Rebels was interested in nothing more then to liberate their homes from the Axis, however, it found itself fighting the combined forces of the axis alone because of where they were located (Arborean was located deep within Axis controlled space at the time). By 2037 NE, fighting of significant scale was long since over and the Rebels reformed into the New Valkion Federation. however, the war itself did not officially end until 2105 NE after forcing the last of the Axis occupiers off of their world. Timeline Invasion of Arborea Main Article: Invasion of Arborea the Valkion Coalition never knew or even imagine that they're were other civilizations out their, that is, until September 1st, 2007 NE when the Axis invaded Arborea sparking a gruesome war that, by October 7th, 2007 NE, resulted in over 75% of the planet occupited and the Valkion Coalition fragmented and retreating the remaining 25% of the planet that wasn't occupied, however, soon enough, the Axis eventually conquered them. This invasion sparked a 30-years of occupation with the remaining 25% becoming safe heavens for refugees and remaining Coalition soldiers, of whom eventually formed the bases for the Alliance to Restore Aborea Formation of the Rebellion for the first five years, the Axis occupation went unopposed, enslaving the Gods, strip-mining large potions of the planet, enslaving the populations and forcing them to work in newly constructed factories on and off world and it's various mining operations, taking the various species capital cities and turning them over to seven major Axis members. however, the five years after that, marked a point of largely disorganized but armed insurgencies, the first being a major uprising in a camp that was brutally suppressed mere hours after its start. But within two years after that slave uprising, the level of insurgencies increased and its level of organization. by the eight year of the occupation, there were seven organization resistance, one for each species. on March 17th, 2017 NE, ten years after the axis occupation began, the Valkion Coalition Remnant, Refugees and the seven resistances meet in a small village in Valkion Coalition Remnant control territories, these representative agreed to unite which forged the Alliance to Restore Arborea Defending Days during the first 7 years of the Rebellion, the Alliance spent it's resources, time energy in holding any territories it held and guerrilla assaults and attacks. in 2020 NE the Alliance seized control of a major Axis factory and freeing the prisoners being held their. It wasn't until 2024 NE when the tide finally begin to turn. Early Victories in 2024 NE, by using the weapons it had captured in 2020, the Alliance assaulted the former Capital City of Humanity, for the next three weeks, the Alliance to Restore Arborea and Axis battled for control over the city. in the final week, the battle ended in Alliance victory which marked the beginning of a series of victories for the next three years. In 2027 NE, a uprising broke out in the remaining capital cities that forced the Axis to retreat to it's camps. In 2030 NE, the Alliance lead an all-out assault on the Axis Fortress in the South which ended in Alliance victory, whatever remained of the Axis retreated to the snowy plans of the North, with the Alliance hot on their heals. To the North for the next seven years, the Alliance pressured the Axis into the snowy north. in 2033 NE the Alliance assaulted a major Axis base, killing much of it's military leadership which shattered the Axis's forces on Arborea. in 2036 NE the Alliance discovered that the surviving Axis forces where in an small outpost. in 2037 NE the Alliance assaulted it and destroyed, calming victory over the Axis in the North. Final Triumph People involvedCategory:BattlesCategory:Rebellions Alliance to Restore Arborea * Elleon Kubel * Samael * Kaia * Fraya * Ciebel Axis Forces Empire of the Combine Race * Emperor Yiloala * Vililus Xillonnikki * Xinnikkine Vil Vilooikkii * Tizzioulia Cilivikki * Xanatos * Fizzikki Liwini * Alline Kilzoniz Greater German Empire * Helga von Schabbs * Adolf Hitler * Erwin Rommel * Himmler * Fegelein * Hermann Goring * Wilhelm Strasse * Kaiserin Hanssen * Irene Engel Romulan Star Empire * Donatra * Nero * Shinzon * Mendak * Toreth * Vreenak Empire of the Rising Sun * Shinzo Nagama * Emperor Yoshiro * Crown Prince Tatsu * Suki Toyama * Naomi Shirada * Kenji Tenzai Federation of the Americas * Gabriel Rorke * Diego Almagro * Victor H. Ramos Pro-Axis Soviet Union * Anatoly Cherdenko * Dasha Fedorovich * Natasha Volkova * Yuri * Boris * Vladmir Kosygin Galactic Empire * Darth Vader * Palpatine * Grand Admiral Thrawn * Juno Eclispe * Galen Marek * Ardus Kaine * Boba Fett * Gilad Pellaeon * Lumiya * Mara Jade * Wilhuff Tarkin